


Chatom źle

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, brutalnie wykorzystujemy poezję, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, jestem pewna że to nie są sceny przemowy ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, relacje oparte na niechęci, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc, tylko ofiary się nie mylą ale nie mają punktów do charyzmy, zbiorówka
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystkie drobiazgi z serii "Pot, łzy i szampan", które były za małe, by im dawać własne miejsce. Jak cała seria: o Cloudzie i Rufusie i ich próbach życia w nowym, powojennym świecie.</p><p>W pierwszym rozdziale, w drabble'u, jest moment Rufus/Cloud ewidentnie romantyczny, ale to raz i potem już nigdy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Własność intelektualna

   
          
        — Wiesz — szeptał Rufus, gładząc Clouda po włosach, wtulony w jego kark — ShinRa opatentowała wszystkie zmiany genetyczne, jakich mako lub Jenova dokonują w organizmie. Pokrewne i samą Jenovę też.  
        Strife'owi w sekundę napięły się mięśnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Nic więc nie przeszkodziło prezydentowi w spointowaniu:  
        — Tak na oko dwie trzecie twojego organizmu są moją własność intelektualną. Nie martw się, nie zażądam ekstrakcji ani abonamentu, nie pozwę o naruszenie tajemnicy handlowej. Wyżej cenię twoją... współpracę. Mój genetyczny żołnierzyk, mój ulubiony, mój.  
        Pocałował Clouda, beznamiętnie, bardzo powoli; tylko po to, by mieć pretekst do spojrzenia w błękitne oczy, naraz rozszerzone i puste.

  
           
        **Negocjacje**

           
        — Nie będę wykonywał twoich zadań. Kropka. Jestem teraz kurierem. Kropka. Dać ci na piśmie? — Strife, trzeba mu oddać, szybko uczył się sztuki złośliwości.  
        Rufus uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
        — Wolna wola obywateli jest dla mnie święta. Tylko...  
        — Ta?  
        — Cóż, ShinRa ma patenty na wszystkie usprawnienia i zmiany genetyczne będące wynikiem naszych... kuracji. Nie mogę, oczywiście, zażądać ekstrakcji, ale aż dotąd nie wypominałem ci – sądziłem, że to będzie małostkowe – żeś nie uiścił opłat za rzeczone leczenie. I nie płaciłeś abonamentu za użytkowanie – w SOLDIER ściągaliśmy go z pensji. Chodzisz też do lekarzy bez certyfikatu ShinRy, a to już naruszenie tajemnicy handlowej – rozumiesz, mogliby mnie okraść z mojej własności. Intelektualnej. Nie chcę ci tego wypominać, masz w końcu powody, które doskonale rozumiem, jednakże moja osobista empatia nie może mi przesłonić dobra firmy ani faktu łamania prawa pa...  
        Cloud przerwał mu, tonem pełnym zimnej furii, ale podporządkowanym:  
        — Jak się nazywa ten buńczuczny przedsiębiorca, którego mam sprzątnąć?  
       


	2. Chatom źle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszyscy omawialiśmy Czechowicza i wiemy, że to Czechowicz. Uwielbiam tę frazę. Bardzo prosty zabieg, a powalający emocjonalnie.
> 
> A jeśli komuś akurat Czechowicz wypadł z programu, bo się załapał już na ten zniszczony przez kolejną reformę edukacji (przy czym do nazwy należy podchodzić w sposób znany z _Roku 1984_ ), to służym na końcu.

Cloud siedział – nie w kościele, tam za łatwo byłoby go znaleźć, poza tym, kościół już nie był jego samotnią, był sacrum tłumów, miejscem zbiorowych cudownych wyleczeń. Chłopak siedział na skraju Edge'u, na „dachu" jednego ze zniszczonych budynków. Miał doskonały widok na miasto. Albo na ruiny. Albo na pustkowie, zależy, w którą stronę obrócił głowę. Siedział już entą godzinę, słońce zdążyło przemieścić się wzdłuż jego ciała. Zachodziło już. Niedługo świat poszarzeje. Powinien wrócić do baru. Nie wracał. Nie myślał nawet, po prostu – siedział. Patrzył. Czuł słońce na skórze.  
        Rozwoził paczki cały tydzień, wrócił nad ranem i powinien, chciał, natychmiast jechać do baru, powiedział Tifie, że wrócił, nie zamierzał jej martwić.  
        Wpadł po drodze na bandę dzieciaków, z beznamiętną metodycznością kopiących staruszka. Dla paru groszy. Zwiali, ledwo wyciągnął miecz, ale zdążył chwycić jednego za nadgarstek. Smarkacz, nie miał dwunastu lat. „Zaprowadź mnie pan na policję, proszę, stłucz mnie na kwaśne jabłko, miej do mnie pretensje, że próbuję przeżyć, że chcę coś zjeść, że nie chcę umrzeć, jak ci wszyscy frajerzy, którzy umarli z głodu albo od geostigmy na ulicach, proszę bardzo! Możesz mnie pan nawet zabić, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, nic, słyszysz? Moi rodzice zginęli w tych pieprzonych wybuchach reaktorów, reszta rodziny poszła się smażyć razem z całym Midgarem, myślisz pan, że mi zależy? Proszę bardzo, powiedz mi, jakim jestem niegrzecznym chłopcem!". Napastnik zaczął krzyczeć, niepytany, jakby od dawna chciał to wywrzeszczeć, jakby potrzebował wyartykułować własne usprawiedliwienia, zobaczyć, czy wytrzymają próbę głosu.  
        Nie było sensu proponować mu miejsca w świetlicy obok baru. Strife umiał rozróżnić zdeprawowanego nastolatka od zagubionego dziecka i tych drugich wałęsało się po świecie zbyt dużo, by mieć czas, środki, nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości oraz miłości dla tych pierwszych; prosta ekonomia społeczna, ekonomia pomocy.  
        „Tito mi to", oznajmił wobec tego obojętnie, rzucając okiem za siebie – ofiara zdążyła już zwiać, więc puścił młodocianego bandytę. Tamten obrzucił go stekiem wulgaryzmów, znikając za rogiem.  
        Cloud zaś wsiadł na motor i pojechał prosto tutaj, do swojego ulubionego „punktu widokowego". Telefon zaczął dzwonić, nim dotarł na miejsce. Nie odebrał. Komórka brzęczała od tamtej pory w regularnych odstępach czasu. Nie odbierał. Powinien i chciał, bo nie powinien i nie chciał martwić Tify ani dzieci, tylko – tylko po prostu nie umiał, nie mógł jakoś zaburzyć bezruchu tej chwili, tej pozy. Siedział. Patrzył. Czuł słońce.  
        Doczekał tak do zachodu. Wówczas usłyszał kroki. Spróbował mieć nadzieję, że to włóczędzy, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział: turki. Nikt nie zapuszczał się w te okolice, nikt bez celu. Poza nim.  
        Z wiatrem Strife'a doleciał zapach wody kolońskiej. Drogiej, takie rzeczy można poznać. Mężczyzna sklął w myślach. Rufus. Pięknie. Tego mu tylko brakowało do zwieńczenia tego cudnego dnia, bahamuciego Rufusa Shinry, z przemową na dowolny temat na ustach, diagramami i statystykami potwierdzającymi dowolną tezę, z naukowymi hipotezami albo dowodami tłumaczącymi wszystko. Wszystko. Jest wiele sierot, ale ostatnio mniej, spójrz, tutaj jest wykres, krzywa opada, tutaj masz podsumowania, przemoc w Edge'u, tak, była konferencja, skala przestępczości też powoli się zmniejsza, najcięższych przestępstw w tym roku popełniono o ileś tam procent mniej, tak w kółko, bo oczywiście całkiem przypadkiem władza wie, co akurat może gryźć zwykłego obywatela, o ile obywatel ma odpowiednie nazwisko. Jakby jakieś ifrycie procenty albo raporty cokolwiek zmieniały.  
        Jest bahamucio wiele sierot, panie prezydencie, i, hej, wie pan co? jesteśmy jednymi z nich. Mogło to panu umknąć w trakcie zastraszania świata, a potem odbijania go uśmiechem i pieniędzmi, bo wypuścił pan go z rąk, bo świat się jednak postawił.  
        Cloud czekał na pierwsze słowa Rufusa, by to wykrzyczeć. Tamten wszakże nie powiedział nic, postał chwilę, potem zaś usiadł na krawędzi, niedaleko Strife'a, nie na tyle blisko jednak, by naruszyć jego prywatną strefę, nie do końca „obok". Kurier przez moment miał ochotę i tak rozpocząć tyradę, ale, po pierwsze, to nie byłoby w jego stylu, a wcale nie prosto zachować się nagle zupełnie wbrew przyzwyczajeniom; po drugie, sam widział, jak bardzo przypominałby wtedy tego dzieciaka, którego odciągnął od staruszka.  
        Cóż, posiedzieli więc sobie, bez jednego rzuconego wzajemnie spojrzenia. Minuty nagle zaczęły się wlec Cloudowi. Niebo zmierzchało bardzo, bardzo powoli, przez co czas nabrał nagle wagi, mocy, wyrazistości. Tifa musiała być diabelnie zmartwiona, skoro poprosiła turki o pomoc, jeszcze bardziej, skoro pozwoliła im wziąć ze sobą pryncypała, nienawidziła go, nie ufała – fakt, miała powody. Jasne, że była zmartwiona, myślał Strife. przecież minęły godziny: teraz z powrotem czuł, co znaczy „godziny". Nadal nie miał siły, by wstać. Albo motywacji. Czegoś mu brakowało, własne myśli płynęły jakby za szybą, obce, cudze, jakby jakieś połączenie w jego umyśle pękło, między nim a wolą, między nim a działaniem. Zepsuta marionetka. Pacynka bez dłoni lalkarza.  
        Niebo jednak szarzało, potem zaś opijało się granatem, nad horyzontem wisiał już tylko cieniutki paseczek burego światła, nawet nie czerwień czy złoto słońca, tylko to mdłe, sine, niebieskawe światło. Jak chore. Od przybycia Shinry musiała minąć dobra godzina. Ciekawe, czy się nie przeziębi, w sumie, pewnie nie, nosi tyle warstw tych ciuchów – musiał pobrudzić sobie garniak, siadając, ciekawe, ile taki „drobiazg" go kosztuje, dumał kurier, ciekawe, co robią teraz turki, muszą się nudzić śmiertelnie, chyba, że gadają, ale ile można gadać i o czym, kiedy się jest wiecznie razem?  
        — Powinieneś wracać — rzucił wreszcie w przestrzeń Cloud, chrząkając; głos miał lekko schrypnięty — turki na ciebie czekają, sekretarki, państwo... Dziennikarze — dodał nieco ironicznie. — Szukają cię na pewno, na pewno są jakieś decyzje do podpisania. Martwią się. Przynajmniej niektórzy.  
        Prezydent odpowiedział równie bezosobowo, wpatrzony w krajobraz, nie odwracając głowy ani nie wstając.  
        — Pewnie się martwią. Pewnie mnie szukają. Pewnie powinienem.  
        Strife odczekał jeszcze moment, ale Rufus nawet nie drgnął.  
        — Władza czeka — bąknął kurier.  
        — I może poczekać. Nie jesteśmy w stanie wojny. Patrzę.  
        Zaraz będzie całkiem ciemno. Ciemniutko. Dzieci pójdą spać, myślał Cloud. Powinien im przeczytać bajkę na dobranoc. Powinien pomóc w lekcjach. Dlaczego zawsze musi wszystko partolić?  
        — Wróć do siebie. To nie ma sensu, żebyś tutaj... — zacukał się. — Brudzisz garnitur.  
        — To już bez różnicy, ubrudził się, jak usiadłem. Ma sens. Widok jest ładny. Ciekawe zmiany perspektyw.  
        — Chcę być sam — zabrzmiał bardzo dziecinnie, wiedział.  
        — Byłeś. Jesteś. Po prostu się do mnie nie odzywaj, a zniknę ci z percepcji.  
        Och, jakie ładne, wyglancowane słowa, nie mogłeś sobie odpuścić, nie? Strife spróbował złośliwości, lecz jego wewnętrzny głos nie miał w sobie żadnej siły.  
        — Tifa jest bardzo zła? — na wpół spytał, na wpół stwierdził niemal-a-SOLDIER, nadal w przestrzeń.  
        — Nie. Wcale. I się już nie martwi, daliśmy jej znać.  
        Wyraził coś na kształt wdzięczności potaknięciem. O, ciemno już, oczy dostosowywały się do mroku, makobłękitna poświata na wszystkim – zimna, prawie szara. Szarości i błękity, jeśli to w ogóle jakaś różnica.  
        — Wracaj. Jest późno. Masz obowiązki. Musisz spać — kurier prawie recytował, monotonnym, suchym tonem.  
        Prezydent wstał nagle, utykając tylko leciutko. Przez moment Strife miał nadzieję, że tamten naprawdę odejdzie, ale nie, nie ma tak dobrze, polityk podszedł tylko bliżej.  
        — Mhm. Racja. Chodź, wrócimy razem, Cloud. Do domu. — Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, Rufus powtórzył. — Chodź z nami do domu.  
        Siedzący ani drgnął. Jeśli zacznie teraz ignorować Shinrę, może tamten sobie pójdzie, próbował się przekonać – bezskutecznie. Bo przecież tamten nie drgnie, nie teraz, kiedy już sam kurier zaczął rozmowę, oczywiście, że nie. Jaki ty jesteś durny, ganił siebie wojownik, zawsze te same pułapki, a ty się dajesz, jak dziecko.  
        — Tifa będzie ci bahamucio wdzięczna — zauważył po kolejnych minutach ciszy, kiedy stracił już nadzieję, iż prezydent zrezygnuje.  
        On nie powinien długo stać, myślał Strife z czymś na kształt wyrzutu sumienia, kolejnego, równie oddalonego, zamkniętego pod szkłem, jak poprzednie. Wyrzut sumienia nie łagodził cynizmu – żadne dotychczasowe zabiegi nie zmieniły nienawiści Lockhart. Przyprowadzenie Clouda do domu, o, to wszakże było już coś. Mogła zmięknąć, jeśli nie od razu, to za chwilę, jeśli nie bezpośrednio, to poprzez życzliwsze przyjmowanie rad turków, chętniejsze udzielanie informacji. Wiele jest dróg wyrażania wdzięczności; ale wdzięczność Tifa poczuje na pewno.  
        Shinra potaknął.  
        — Tak, raczej tak, nie znalazła cię w kościele ani paru innych stałych punktach. Dzieci się... jak to dzieci — zakończył niezgrabnie; kurier nie chciał dociekać, co mężczyzna ukrywa, domyślał się, więc czuł podle, bo wyrzuty nadal były niedostępne, nietykalne, choć doskonale widoczne na wewnętrznym horyzoncie. — Będzie wdzięczna. I tak, to jest mój zysk, jeśli musisz rozpatrywać sprawę w takich kategoriach.  
        Czyli chodzi o coś innego, jeszcze głębszą intrygę, jeszcze bardziej dalekosiężne plany, inaczej nigdy byś się tak łatwo nie przyznał, uznał w duszy SOLDIER. Bez prawdziwej złości, jednak. Nie miał na nią ani... siły, ani przekonania, ostatecznie, kto z AVALANCHE'u był święty? Kto z żywych był święty, w ogóle?  
        — Chodź do domu, Cloud, Reno i tak chce skoczyć do baru, spytać o coś, więc może wziąć motocykl, jeśli nie masz ochoty jeździć, podwieziemy cię. Albo podjedź sam, jak wolisz. Wracajmy, Cloud.  
        Mymymy, ty zawsze tworzysz „my", zżymał się Strife. Ale tak, powinien wrócić i nie, nie wiedział, czy jeśli wsiądzie na Fenrira, opanuje chęć... dali, wolności, wciśnięcia gazu do dechy i ruszenia w trasę, z wiatrem we włosach, ziemią uciekają spod stóp, niebem nad głową.  
        — Cloud. Chodźmy.  
        Jakby był dzieckiem, znowu, jakby mama znajdowała go w lesie, nad urwiskiem, rozmyślającego. Albo nad potokiem, który tam dalej jest i szemrze, jak zawsze. Jakieś dzieci przychodzą bawić się nad nim, deliberować. Jak zawsze ktoś zbiera jagody, grzyby, chrust na wielkie ognisko, kwiatki dla dziewczyny – tylko obok miejscowości, w zasięgu lamp, ze względu na wilki. Jak zawsze. Kurier nie umiał już, może w tym momencie, może w ogóle, nienawidzić ludzi, którzy tam żyli, za to, że bawili się w „jak zawsze". Dla tych dzieciaków, dla niemowląt, wszystko było jak zawsze, czyż nie?  
        Mama dotknęłaby jego ramienia, pociągnęła lekko. Prezydent nie był jednak głupi – Cloud na dotyk reagował lękiem, złością, podniesieniem wszystkich barier. Z samej przekory nie ruszyłby się do rana, chociaż wiedziałby, że robi to z przekory właśnie. Czas mijał. Shinra czekał, tylko czekał, nie mówił nic, ale za moment pewnie powie, a wtedy...  
        „Jak myślisz, czy gdybym cię posłuchał, tamtego wieczoru, w wieżowców, kiedy twój ojciec – kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, czy gdybym zgodził się ci pomóc, przekonać innych, przekonać ciebie do programu powolnego wycofywania mako, czy wówczas pokonalibyśmy Sephirotha szybciej, łatwiej, czy Midgar by stał, czy ci wszyscy ludzie...".  
        — Chodźmy — stwierdził Strife, próbując brzmieć raźno.  
        Rufus nie odpowiedział, nie wyciągnął ręki – słusznie, SOLDIER by ją odtrącił. Wstawszy, chłopiec szedł jednak powoli, dostosowując krok do tempa polityka.  
        Rządowa limuzyna stała tuż obok motoru, za zakrętem. Reno rzucił im pytające spojrzenie, wypluwając papierosa, przyduszając obcasem. Kurier w odpowiedzi skinął głową w kierunku samochodu, lekko machnął dłonią – „tak, masz farta, dzisiaj ty bierzesz moje maleństwo na przejażdżkę". Turk nie wstrzymał radosnego okrzyku, mimo zabójczego spojrzenia pryncypała. Tak właściwie, to Cloudowi jodłowanie rudzielca nie przeszkadzało, niech ktoś ma trochę radości.  
        Tseng uchylił drzwi, Shinra puścił gościa przodem, samemu zajmując miejsce za kierowcą, jak zawsze nienagannie uprzejmy. Milczeli całą drogę, calutką, aż do baru. Fenrir czekał pod ścianą, Tifa przy kontuarze, z okien widać było pełen ulgi, ciepły uśmiech, który rzucała w stronę rozpartego przy barze Rena. Strife, wysiadając, rzucił jakieś niewyraźne „dzięki"...  
        Prezydent dotknął jego przegubu, lekko. Normalne, kiedy chcemy kogoś zatrzymać, więc doprawdy, sklął samego siebie SOLDIER, opanuj ten odruch chwytania za broń. Rufus nie skomentował jego zachowania, rzecz jasna, spytał tylko:  
        — Mógłbyś przekazać Renowi, proszę, że albo natychmiast wyjdzie, albo wraca na piechotę i potrącę mu te godziny z pensji, nie zamierzam na niego czekać, jest na służbie?  
        Nie cofnął palców, póki Cloud nie odpowiedział; dobre parę sekund.  
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Varia końcowe** vel Czechowicz:
> 
> **Daleko**
> 
> wiatraki kołyszą horyzont  
> chaty pachną stepem  
> chatom źle  
> stoją na palcach o zachodzie ślepe  
> wspinają się jak konie  
> za chwilę się pogryzą
> 
> nie step ucichło morze  
> rozlewa się wieczór bez szumu  
> świecące szyby otoczyły kolejowy dworzec  
> zachód mozolnie żuje gumę  
> ostajcie zdrowo matuś  
> z wojska napiszę list  
> nad parowozem dym białe kwiaty  
> gwizd
> 
> w niedzielę pociąg odjechał  
> w inną niedzielę przyjdzie  
> pracują czerwone obłoki pchają się ku słońcu  
> na stacji dzień jak codzień tydzień jak tydzień  
> a szyny  
> szyny się nigdzie nie kończą


	3. Dla bólu się czasem staramy

Walka się skończyła. Cloud rzucił okiem naokoło, odruchowo, sprawdzając, ale tak, już po wszystkim. Bandyci, od kilku miesięcy grasujący na głównej drodze do Edge'u, leżeli właściwie poszatkowani, dwóch przywódców dychało tylko dlatego, że kogoś trzeba przepytać. Truchła, poprawił własne myśli mężczyzna.  
        Dodatkowy wyrzut mako i adrenaliny schodziły z niego, dość gwałtownie, czyniąc chwilowo irytująco... zmęczony. Opadł na ziemię, na kolana, pozwalając słabości przepłynąć przez siebie. Z draśnięć na ramionach i czole płynęło trochę krwi, ale to nic, już się goiło. Rozprężenie, umykanie wątku, wyczerpanie, chłód, którego normalnie nigdy nie odczuwał, choćby chodził półnagi po śniegu. Nagła, obezwładniająca ulga. Zwykłe objawy po walce. Zwykłe, typowe, wkurzające – minutę temu orał mieczem grube metalowe osłony, teraz dygotał na klęczkach, czekając, że organizm wróci do normalnego stanu. Kilka minut i po krzyku, przypominał sobie jak kapryśnemu dziecku.  
        Aczkolwiek wolałaby tych kilku minut uniknąć. Przynajmniej dzisiaj, kiedy jego zadaniem było eskortowanie prezydenta. Okazanie słabości mogło obniżyć jego cenę, jego przydatność – przede wszystkim upokarzało. Strife nadal traktował Shinrę jak wroga. Powiedzmy, że potencjalnego.  
        Rufus już do niego podchodził, Cloud słyszał ciężkie, pewne siebie, prawie równe, prawie maskujące utykanie kroki. Wyobraził sobie twarz tamtego, pewnie ułożoną w przejętą, troskliwą maskę. Wiatr przyniósł zapach wody kolońskiej, cierpkiej, dymnej, równie ciężkiej. Kadzidło z czymś, chyba z ziołami. Kilka sekund później coś opadło najemnikowi na plecy. Nie musiał patrzeć, wyczuł tkaninę, zapach się wzmógł – marynarka. Marynarka od tego przeklętego białego garnituru. Uśmiech Shinry, jeszcze nie widziany, ale pewny. Kadzidlany zapach. Strife miał wrażenie, że jest na własnym pogrzebie, ilekroć go czuł.  
        Jednak zacisnął palce na materiale, instynktownie, okrywając się szczelnie. Słabość, którą natychmiast przeklął. Rufus zauważył, najwyraźniej, bo postawił mu okolice kołnierza, okrywając szyję. Palce zamarły przez chwilę na karku prawie-a-SOLDIERa, jakby w wahaniu, potem wszakże zniknęły. Biznesmen stanął przed wojownikiem.  
        — Nienawidzę tej twojej wody — oznajmił Cloud, próbując nasycić głos pogardą.  
        Tamten przykucnął; ich oczy znalazły się w jednej linii. Uśmiechał się lekko.  
        — Przykro mi — odparł tonem tak grzecznym, że odbierał słowom jakąkolwiek wartość — Zmieniłbym ją, ale wtedy po prostu znienawidziłbyś kolejną, prawda?  
        Wyciągnął rękę, lecz rozsądnie zatrzymał ją w powietrzu, wskazując tylko skroń mężczyzny, nie dotykając. Najemnik potrząsnął głową.  
        — Draśnięcie. Za chwilę nie będzie śladu — stwierdził.  
        — Wiem. Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego jesteś ranny? — odpowiedział chłodno Shinra.  
        Strife prychnął.  
        — Walczyłem z ponad tuzinem ludzi, zdeterminowanych, doświadczonych, nieźle uzbrojonych. Musisz pytać?  
        Sądząc z wyrazu twarzy Rufusa, ani trochę go to nie przekonało.  
        — Pokonałeś Sephirotha. Kilka razy. Walczyłeś z broniami tej Planety. Zabijałeś smoki paroma ciosami. Wykańczałeś bataliony moich żołnierzy, usprawnionych żołnierzy. — Zdawał się nie dostrzegać, że Cloud się skrzywił na wzmiankę o „wykańczaniu batalionów". — Wiem, jak bardzo, bardzo dobry jesteś. Ci ludzie nie stanowili – nie mogli stanowić – dla ciebie najmniejszego problemu. Dlaczego jesteś ranny?  
        — Bo mnie trafiono.  
        To była ucieczka, najemnik wiedział. Ucieczka, nie odpowiedź, próba przeczekania rozmówcy. Zawsze – na pewno zawsze po Nibelheim – tak działał. Większość ludzi dawała mu w końcu spokój, znużona czy zirytowana. Na prezydenta to nie zadziała, wojownik nie miał złudzeń; odruch był jednak silniejszy. Jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie chłopak znał. Może pora, pomyślał naraz, wykombinować inne.  
        — Chcesz się pobawić? — prychnął Shinra. — Proszę bardzo. Dlaczego się im pozwoliłeś trafić? Nie uraz, dostrzegłbym, gdybyś był kontuzjowany.  
        Akurat, dostrzegłbyś, donieśliby ci, ironizował w duszy Strife. Czuł się nieco lepiej. Na głos warknął:  
        — Nie „dałem się im trafić", to im się udało.  
        Jeżeli do Tify dojdą plotki, choćby najmniejsze, na temat powrotu nawet cienia jego autodestrukcyjnych skłonności, ta zacznie się zamartwiać. Musiał zaprzeczyć z całą mocą. Co było tym łatwiejsze, że chłód powoli ustępował – z niejaką satysfakcją Cloud wyobraził sobie, jak za chwilę rzuca tym białym łachem Rufusowi w twarz. Czego, oczywiście, nie zrobi, bo byłoby zbyt dziecinne. Zresztą, póki co ściskał marynarkę kurczowo, po trosze mimowolnie, po trosze celowo: wolał to niż drżeć przy prezydencie.  
        — Doprawdy? — Ten uniósł elegancko brew. — W takim razie: co cię rozproszyło na tyle, że się im udało?  
        — Nic. Nie byłem rozproszony. Ani trochę.  
        To nie była prawda; możliwe, że to nie była prawda. Tak czy siak, Strife nie chciał tego teraz rozważać.  
        — Rzekłbym, że jednak — zakpił lekko Shinra. — Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że grupce przeciętnych bandytów udało się trafić najlepszego – nie zaprzeczaj, to fakt – wojownika na tej planecie? Nie doceniłeś ich?  
        — Wyszedłem z wprawy.  
        — Akurat — oznajmił ostro Rufus. — Po drodze zdążyłeś zabić kilka zmutowanych potworów bez żadnego kłopotu.  
        — Czysty przypadek, więc.  
        — Zmieniasz wersje — wytknął najemnikowi biznesmen. — Jedno trafienie, powiedzmy, że bym uwierzył, ale kilka? — Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, w trakcie której frustracja SOLDIERa narastała, prezydent dodał, łagodząc ton. — Nie walczyłeś pełnią swoich sił, Cloud. Byłeś rozproszony, niepewny. Nie chciałeś tej walki. Czy raczej: nie chciałeś ich zabić. Czułeś się zmuszony, wmanewrowany. Twoje wątpliwości odbiły się na umiejętnościach. Twoje rozdarcie zrobiło ci krzywdę, dosłownie, fizycznie. Stale ci robi, psychicznie.  
        Strife parsknął śmiechem niebezpiecznie bliskim emocjonalnego chichotu.  
        — Moje „rozdarcie"? Moja „moralność", chciałeś powiedzieć, moja niechęć do zabijania ludzi. Gdybym mordował bez mrugnięcia okiem, setkami, tysiącami, na twój rozkaz, to wtedy wszystko byłoby w porządku, tak? Byłbym w pełni zdrowy psychicznie?  
        Poczuł cień niedobrej, ciemnej satysfakcji. Dawno już nie słyszał takiej dawki szyderstwa w swoim głosie. Shinra sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego – ale to pewnie było odgrywane, najemnik nie miał ochoty się zastanawiać. Zaczął ściągać marynarkę, po trosze ze złości. Rufus przytrzymał jego ręce, wzdychając już na pewno teatralnie.  
        — Daj spokój, będę to musiał wtedy założyć i umrę z gorąca. Jesteś tylko wygodnym pretekstem.  
        Oczywiste grzecznościowe kłamstwo, kłamstwo niepokojąco bliskie litości. Ale Cloud nie miał ochoty na analizy, nie chciał też przedłużać momentu dotyku. Prezydent umiał, co prawda, robić to jakoś... znośnie, nie przypominając od razu o laboratoriach, jednak między „znośne" a „przyjemne" leży przepaść. Poza tym, ta umiejętność była częścią problemu: Strife już dawno zdecydował, że dotykać go może Tifa, dzieci, niekiedy jego przyjaciele z AVALANCHE'u i nikt inny. Z pewnością nie Rufus.  
        — Jeśli zabijanie to dla ciebie taki problem — ciągnął rzeczony, roztropnie puszczając najemnika i się odsuwając — to może po prostu przestanę cię prosić o pomoc... korzystać z twoich usług. W przypadkach dotyczących ludzi. Jeśli tak wolisz.  
        SOLDIER tym razem był nie tyle zaskoczony, co bliski szoku. Shinra kłamał, musiał kłamać, to niemożliwe, żeby tak sobie rezygnował z najsilniejszego wojownika Planety, tu musiał być jakiś haczyk...  
        — Bzdura — oznajmił wobec tego Cloud, prawie odruchowo, a myślach próbując rozgryźć, co takiego knuje prezydent.  
        Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby zamykając kwestię, i kontynuował, kompletnie ignorując wtrącenie.  
        — Tylko ktoś będzie musiał wykonywać te zlecenia. Turki. Członkowie WRO. Siły porządkowe. Normalni ludzie, tak czy inaczej. Pewnie będą straty, na pewno będą straty. Wobec czego pytanie brzmi, czy jesteś gotów je przyjąć. Nie chcę, żeby skończyło się na tym, iż wpadniesz w depresję z powodu kolejnego urojonego poczucia winy. To pasowałoby do wzoru: ktoś ginie, nie z twojej ręki, ale twoim zdaniem na skutek twoich zaniedbań. Kompletnie wyimaginowanych, ale to jakoś nic nie zmienia — zakończył zimno.  
        Cóż, wypowiedź zahaczała o rejony zdecydowanie bolesne, lecz brzmiała zdumiewająco... prawdziwie. Trzeźwo. Nie jak manipulacja czy retoryczna sztuczka. Problem postawiony przez Rufusa naprawdę istniał, Cloud o tym świetnie wiedział, niestety. Naprawdę musiałby go rozważyć przed podjęciem decyzji. Niezależnie od tego, co biznesmen knuł, w tym jednym miał rację. Rzadka sytuacja. Prawie wytrącająca z równowagi.  
        — Udajesz troskę, bo im ze mną gorzej, tym mniej jestem przydatny — odparł obronnie, instynktownie Strife.  
        Oczekiwał westchnienia, protestu, kontry. Shinra się tylko uśmiechnął, jak na niego, to prawie ciepło.  
        — Owszem, bardzo możliwe. Nie jestem przecież dobrym człowiekiem. Ale głównie chodzi mi o jakość drinków w waszym barze, panna Lockhart robi je zdecydowanie mocniejsze, kiedy jest zmartwiona.  
        — Nie chadzasz do nas. Tifa nie wpuściłaby cię nawet na próg — zauważył chłodno najemnik.  
        — Ale turki tak, a oni nie chcą słyszeć o zmianie lokalu. Gdybyś musiał wysłuchiwać tyrad pijanego Rena, też byś się troszczył. — Skinął głową w kierunku agenta.  
        SOLDIER podążył za nim wzrokiem. Rudzielec i Rude ciągnęli z sobą tych dwóch przywódców, których Rufus kazał... prosił nie zabijać. Korporacja zawsze potrzebowała informacji. Tamci oszczędzeni pewnie bardzo żałowali.  
        — Cloud? Przemyślisz sprawę? — spytał prezydent, naraz cicho.  
        Wojownik nie odpowiedział, zaczął za to wstawać. Shinra wyciągnął rękę, natychmiast; Strife odtrącił ją, jak zwykle. Ten obrazek często się ostatnio przewijał w jego życiu, niemal jak stała, niemal jak symbol – zdusił tę myśl, gdy tylko przyszła mu do głowy.  
        Do limuzyny doszli w ciszy.  
        — Powiedz mi, kiedy zdecydujesz — podjął rozmowę prezydent, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. — Dostosuję się do twojego wyboru.  
        Ciekawe, jak zamierzałbyś wyegzekwować swój sprzeciw, pomyślał z przekąsem najemnik, ale przecież ty mnie po prostu zmanipulujesz, bym wolał opcję, która będzie dla ciebie przydatna, dodał po chwili namysłu. Bez goryczy, raczej ze znużeniem. Może wpływ spadku adrenaliny jeszcze nie minął. Może z innego powodu, może dlatego, że Vincent twierdził, iż Rufus nie umie inaczej okazywać nawet tego minimalnego przywiązania, które niekiedy być może czuje.  
        — Tito mi to — oznajmił SOLDIER na głos. — Jestem kurierem. Byłem chłopcem do wynajęcia. Po prostu mi płać. Jeśli przyjmę zlecenie, to znaczy, że ono jest OK. Że wszystko jest OK. Po prostu mi płać — powtórzył z naciskiem.  
        Nie, żeby Shinra kiedykolwiek zalegał z należnościami, Cloud chciał jedynie podkreślić jakąś własną niezależność, samowystarczalność, chciał też zamknąć rozmówcy drogę do tematów prywatnych. Przynajmniej tak mniej więcej sądził. Pewności oczywiście nie miał. Nigdy – nigdy od Nibelheim – nie miał co siebie ani grama pewności.  
        Biznesmen zmarszczył brwi, chyba zafrapowany. Po dosłownie sekundzie wrócił do tego swojego neutralnego, uprzejmego wyrazu twarzy, opadł na siedzenie i przeniósł spojrzenie na krajobraz za oknem. Co Strife'owi bardzo odpowiadało. Gdyby nie jakieś przeklęte zasady dobrego wychowania, absolutnie nieprzekraczalne, jak twierdzono, to siedziałby z przodu albo w jednym z aut obstawy, byleby dalej. Te zasady zresztą też stosowano pokrętnie, bo przecież, jako wynajęty pracownik, powinien stać niżej w hierarchii, tamci zaś zawsze traktowali go jak gościa.  
        — Zagoiło się już — zauważył naraz prezydent.  
        Dopiero po sekundzie skonfundowany najemnik zrozumiał sens słów.  
        — Mówiłem, że zadrapanie. I po co było to całe halo?  
       


End file.
